


He Isn't So Bad -An Audio Fic-

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Download Available, M/M, Podfic, audio fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: An audiofic reading of Allthestripes one-shot'He Isn't So Bad'"Kenny knew Professor Chaos was Butters, though the other had no idea he was Mysterion. Maybe one day he would tell him, but for now, he just enjoyed how cute he was when trying to be evil."





	He Isn't So Bad -An Audio Fic-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Isn't So Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821608) by [allthestripes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestripes/pseuds/allthestripes). 



> Please go and show the original author, [Allthestripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821608), some love for writing this splendid story! :)

[Download Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pubLL1GiDSmRr1-86Cz29PS29qMEEryr/view)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all the credits on the [youtube upload](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evUQiGLPuO0&t=1s)
> 
> [My podfic playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMbzcb5BIYzW7pXC2wo9_s8jzUdO1ZPEU) [ My South Park podfic playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMbzcb5BIYzXHNPe0782VfpnFZMnd9TRN)
> 
> [My writing tumblr](https://uas-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
